Failure is sweet
by flyingsaucerscout
Summary: HEY HEY LOOK AT MY FAIL. I wrote this when I was twelve years old with my friend, Dani. READ IT AND FLAME IT AND TEAR IT TO PIECES. I want everyone to read it and tell me how ridiculous I was/am.
1. Fail de la fail

**This was a beautiful piece that I wrote when I was twelve. Italics represent me and plain text represents my pal, Dani.**

_Me: I feel like dragging Ben into the ooc conversation._

_Ben: Yow! What are you doing! That's my hair!_

_Me: You are my minion now. You do what I type!_

_Ben: That's no fair! -starts turning omnitrix- Hey, what are you doing? Get back! Ack! Stop it! -turned into EchoEcho-_

_Me: Aww...who's a little cutie?_

_Ben: -pouts-_

Me:Hm, -plucks a stand of hair from Ben- I'll be right back, now where is that vial of Fusion Matter

Alice: She's not planning on recreating him -shudders- I hate that Neos Fusion.

_Me: -takes more of Ben's hair- This one's for the scrapbook!_

_Ben: Hey! If you keep doing that I'm going to go bald!_

_Me: Cool!_

Alice: -anime sweatdrop- I really wish I was back fighting Fusion Ben right now instead of watching this

_Me: No you don't! You want to give him a hug! You know you wanna! -death grip on Ben-_

_Ben: -gasp- You know, if I can't breathe I won't live..._

_Me: Omigod! -clutches harder-_

_Ben: Not...working..._

Alice: Nano Buttercup

Nano Buttercup: Right. Miss Fire! -stuns Maddie-

_Me: Er...ambulance! Weeeeerrrrrrrr! Weeeeeeerrrrr! Hello! Ambulance?_

_Ben: I /could/ help, but I think I'll pass..._

Alice: -facepalms- ...

_Me: EEET EEET EEET! Ambulance...? -twitch; twitch-_

_Ben: .../Should/ I help?_

Alice: It's your call.

Me: -has a bruise on her arm- Ugh, that was not good.

Alice: You did it huh, man, I thought a full Fusion was a pain...

_Me: -springs back to life- Aren't you all glad? -rainbow beams around me-_

_Ben: Oh, great...I should have used my time better...then again, she was screaming like, well, an ambulance._

_Me: That's the point, duh!_

_Ben: I know! I'm not that stupid!_

_Me: Oh, is that why you got a C+ on your physics test?_

_Ben: Are you sure you want to mess with me?_

_Me: Bring it, sistah! -snaps fingers in Z formation-_

Neos Ben: -sighs- -maroon eyes are narrowed-

_Me: -squeal- Don't put me in the kitty kennel!_

_Ben: ...What?_

_Me: -grasps Ben's arm- Don't let em take me, Sonny! They got the wrong kitty! I eat the mices!_

Neos Ben: -chuckles-

Me: Do I have to explain 'cause it's a long story...

_Me: -takes out popcorn- I'm listening. WAIT! Don't tell me! Ummm! OK, tell the story! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to DIE of anxiety! You don't want me to DIE do you?_

_Ben: Am I supposed to answer that?_

Me: A Fusion created by Fusion Matter but sabilized by human DNA is called a Neos Fusion. Mr. Grumpy over there is a Neos Fusion of Ben. He's still really strong for a half Fusion

_Me: -slaps Ben- I said get me my chapstick, dangit!_

_Ben: Ack! No, you get it yourself! ...Great. I bet you have some fun in that...what do you call it? Fusion... something or other...world..._

_Me: Fine then, be that way! -gets chapstick out of purse- -throws wallet at Ben-_

_Ben: Ow! What's in this thing? -opens wallet to a bunch of abercrombie gift cards- Do you ever use these things?_

_Me: They each carry a total of about 5 cents! Like, they used to have like 30 dollars on them, though._

Alice: Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day

Neos Ben: -rolls eyes-

_Me: Chiyah you bet it is! You know, going to be a long day and all!...Like totally!_

_Ben: Does 'like' have to be in every sentence you speak?_

_Me: Like yeah totally! Hey, I attempted to ice skate yesterday._

_Ben: And how did that go?_

_Me: None of your beeswax! -whispers to Dani- I fell a lot..._

Dani: Alice had a rough day . You can say Fusion Dexter gave her a run for her money.

_Me: I like money._

_Ben: -slaps forehead- When do I get to leave?_

_Me: Never ever ever! Ever! -grabs Ben's arm- ...Ever!_

Neos Ben: And I thought those untrusting brats from Sector V were troublesome but then again ill judgement always folllows me

Alice: -closes eyes-

_Me: Hey! Are you suggesting that /I/ the great and awesome Maddie am a brat? Cuz I like am not!_

_Ben: Yes, you are._

_Me: Did I ask for your input?_

_Ben: No, but I gave it anyway._

Neos Ben: Do you really want me to answer that?

Alice: Please don't get him angry then I have to fight him, and I'm still sore from fighting two Fusions

_Me: ... That hurts! -sniffle-_

_Ben: How come you don't do that when I insult you?_

_Me: Cuz you've got a cute butt. -blows nose on his sleeve-_

_Ben: -wide eyes- Ohhhkayyyyyy..._

_Me: You know I was kidding? Right?...Right?_

Neos Ben: Do you know even a half Fusion like me isn't suckered by bad acting

Alice: I'm going to go before things get bad really fast

_Me: Goodbye, then, Pals!_

_Ben: -forced to wave- Ack! What are you doing?_

Alice: -grabs Ben and Maddie and leads them out-

_Me: Seeya around!_

_Ben: Does this mean I'm free? Yes!_

Alice: -summons Nano Blossom- We are nearly there...

_Me: Omgz I watched the powerpuff girls marathon this morning!_

_Ben: Quit stalling so I can get out of here!_

Alice: -nearly gets hit in the head with a soccerball- Yipe!

Numbuh 4: Watch yourself -readies another soccer ball-


	2. Failier than the last

**I happened to dig this one up, too...It's pretty interesting. This one doesn't have the italics and stuff, though, and it doesn't even have anything to do with Ben 10...I was just too lazy to start a new story.**

You wrote:Yo peeps wazzup on the shizzle fahizzle mcdizzle Wait,... WHAT?

jaditedragon replied:

[Report Message] -sighs- So you want to do like some sort of roleplay/chatplay thing. I rediscovered an old fandom. I was a big Code:Lyoko fan now I rediscovered it

You wrote:Sorry for the random wannabe-hip-hop burst...I remember Code Lyoko. I used to watch it. I hardly remember it, though.

jaditedragon replied:

[Report Message] Go to youtube and search for the user lyokofan4ever. She has all of S4

You wrote:OK. I'll go check it out later. Should I watch the other seasons too? That might take a while. Have you seen my newly adopted naruto chibi on my lookup? My sister named the one she got Chiddler. Her username is luv_the_neo_pets

jaditedragon replied:

[Report Message] Hm, I'm not sure, you should start from S4 though so you know what's going on. When I roleplay XANA/William he's more of a psycho than he usually is.

You wrote:Hmm...I'll go watch it. Then maybe we can RP Code Lyoko together! And not a bunch of random crossovers!

jaditedragon replied:

[Report Message] You got that right

You wrote:W00t! And the shakizzle meh nizzle kapizz- NOOO! No more wannabe hip-hop outbursts! -slaps self across the face- Owch.

jaditedragon replied:

[Report Message] I will shove you in a room with William if you don't behave yourself

You wrote:Eek! I value my-shavizzle nizz- NOO! life!

jaditedragon replied:

[Report Message] That's it -jabs at a pressure point and tosses you into a room- Good luck in there.

You wrote:-scratches at door- MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW ME -hit in the head- ow...

jaditedragon replied:

[Report Message] -a zanbato nearly misses your head-

You wrote:HISSSSS HISSSSS -scratch-

jaditedragon replied:

[Report Message] William: -growls- -lowers his zanbato-

You wrote:eeee! Protect me, Pikachu!

Ash- Give him back!

Hissss! Never! Thunderbolt, Pikachu!

jaditedragon replied:

[Report Message] William: -laughs a bit- You are a waste of my time. I will not deal with you myself.

You wrote:PIKACHU! WHY DO YOU FAIL ME?

Ash -takes back pikachu-

jaditedragon replied:

[Report Message] My voice: Alright times up -a jade colored dragon breaks into the room-

You wrote:-eyes take up half my face- OMG! Shiny salamence! -chucks pokeball at your head-

jaditedragon replied:

[Report Message] Me: Erk, do you want to be stuck in this dark room for another 10 minutes ? If you value your life Madame Crazy then grab my tail and hold on tight.

You wrote:Too bad I'm not declawed, right? -is gripping hard-

jaditedragon replied:

[Report Message] Me: -flies out of the room- My scales are pretty strong so it's hard for things like glass and William's zanbato to puncutre my skin, but you need to have your claws clipped though, they are sharp.

You wrote:Never! My claws are my prime weapon! And my teeth, too. -looks at watch- Omg, time for my 12:54 bath! -starts licking paws-

jaditedragon replied:

[Report Message] -turns back into my human form-

You wrote:Fwahaha! I don't have a human form! -starts scratching up a couch-

jaditedragon replied:

[Report Message] Okay then

You wrote:What was that? Are you saying that it's a crime that I pee in a litter box? Speaking of which, privacy, please!

jaditedragon replied:

[Report Message] I'm going to my room, and I said okay because my frieind's a cat which is interesting.

You wrote:I'm not alone! I knew it! -hugs pikachu-

Ash- What? How many times do I have to tell you? Just give back pikachu.

Never!

Ash- Not again...

jaditedragon replied:

[Report Message] My voice: My room is off-limits alright. I got important stuff in there.

You wrote:What kinds of important stuff? -opens door a crack and sticks paw in- -bats paw around-

jaditedragon replied:

[Report Message] -is typing away at a computer- Be careful I don't want him to get to you can't trust XANA as far as you can throw a bamboo staff

You wrote:Hey, I can throw a bamboo staff pretty far! -throws it sideways- -lands 1 foot in front of me- Uhh... usually it goes farther...

jaditedragon replied:

[Report Message] Right. -is rumaging through a box of books- -pull out a book called the 'Chronicles of the Racer' a history book given to me by Speed Racer, to have in my archives-

**...And that was Dani and my ridiculous conversation. Wasn't it wonderful?**


End file.
